thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of Blueberry Inflations
Pre-Violet Era *A three and a half year old Paul J Mason inflates and turns into a blueberry on FUCOLOR's live The Candy Special after eating too much candy in December, 1963. *In 1965 after Inotoko left The Ikeman Family, Jimmy and his fags recorded an episode and ate muffins. 30 seconds later, they start to inflate. That took place 9 December 1965. *The whole entire Cast of MTV's The Flying GAYce (Live Action) inflates and turns into blueberry hours after taping An elvis tribute show (as of 2016, wiped). At the time of taping, the #1 song was I Just Want to Be Your Everything by Andy Gibb, while the #1 album was Rumors by Fleetwood Mac, both are homophobes, but Rumors by Fleetwood Mac prevented Elvis in Concert from reaching to #1 in the Albums Chart in the United States. The cast of MTV's The Flying GAYce (Live Action) was turned into blueberries at 9PM EST on 16 August 1977. On 30 November of that year during the Elvis Christmas Show, snoopy announced that the show was not renewed. *In 1978, Opera and her sister started to inflate after interviewing The Most Homophobic White Man on Earth. *In 1981, The Flying GAYce Creator, nonoserfanda, inflated hours before the 25th anniversary rerelease of Love Me Tender in Drewlandic Theaters.I *In 1988, Michael Myers' fuck body Jason Voorhees inflated after seeing a homophobe carrying a gun towards him. *During the funeral of Dennou Keisatsu Cybercop, One attendee turned into a blueberry, but was deflated by a pitchfork carried by Snoopy, but that attendee survived. *Snoop Ikeman inflated after he turned into a human in 2002. He got deflated by Horat and survived. *During the cremation of Eon Kid, Another attendee turned into a blueberry, deflated by snoopy and survived.In *1 January 2005, the new young cast of the revival of Inotoko inflated after eating at ToKai, celebrating the Drewlandic capitol name change from Cobaltville to Lazytown. *PJ Mason inflated again, but this time bigger and better in 2005. Violet era * Jack Collero was inflated into his (Nutshack Appearance) blueberry at Snoopy's Black Friday UnParty 2005, with Dean Wood as Director. * Astrid Transex inflated and died after his appearance in the 2006 New Years Day Diabetic Special. She was the Ex-Girlfriend of Laqeqeqeaqealefanda (then Male). * Violent Bodyguard inflated and his bulletproof vest got bigger too. He exploded the next day. (2007) * In 2008, another ex-girlfriend of Laqeqeqeaqealefanda (then Male, became female in 2014) was inflated then killed. * In 2011, a fetish fan named IHeartBlueberries inflated after posted blueberry fetish on his Facebook wall. As of 2016, he is still inflating. * Snoopy's current owner, Trent Morrison made blueberry videos. he was terminated in 2016. Fetish era * One of the attendees to The Backdoor Pilot of the flying ace turned into a blueberry. (2.12.16) * A day after Mordicai and Rugby's funeral, Barney inflated. (11-1-16. Mordecai & Rigby were killed at 8:34 EST by The Klan by Saying Breast Cancer on October 28, 2016) * An inflated women was found dead in the JBC Studios.